


What A Fucking Bitch

by Mx Felicia Rondo (SolarSys), WynneCluster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's all Innuendo but it could be more if Julie-Su wasn't PLAYING, Julie-Su is getting too old for Rouge's shit, Knuckles would be into it and Rouge knows it, Multi, MxYL, Other, Rouge is a fucking TEASE, Suggested Pre-Negotiated Extramarital Sex, Talking About Cocks 'n' Whatnot, but she likes it :3, idk what they were gonna do before the fic happens so don't ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSys/pseuds/Mx%20Felicia%20Rondo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynneCluster/pseuds/WynneCluster
Summary: Rouge suggests that Julie-Su spice up her sex life and proceeds to go entirely too far in flustering the grown woman. It's all in good fun, though, right...? :3cAlternate Title: What happens when my fiancée starts a word document with "'I love cocks!' Julie-Su declared" and doesn't delete it in time. xP
Relationships: Julie-Su & Rouge the Bat, Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat/Julie-Su
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	What A Fucking Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the drabble-iest fic I've posted on here, but you know what? I'm fine with that. I can live with myself. CAN YOU?... Live with yourself, I mean. You don't have to live with me. Unless you want to! Also I would have to want to live with you too, in this scenario. What are you doing still reading the notes? Read this fan-fic I described to my fiancée as "not the Julie-Su fan-fic I want to read right now," why don'tcha!

"I love cocks!" Julie-Su declared, while gazing at the bat in the mirror as she put on her makeup for the night she was about to have, addressing Rouge after a sarcastic remark, “What else do you want me to say? I can’t help what I like.”

“I’m just saying, girlfriend,” Rouge smirked, feeling  _ very _ happy she got her to actually say that out loud, “You could do with a change of pace! Have you even  _ tasted _ a cock besides Knuckles’?”

Closing her makeup kit, Julie-Su merely glanced back at Rouge and shook her head. She hadn’t been  _ aching _ to get more ‘adventurous’ in her sex life since it became clear Knuckles wanted to get serious, but the treasure hunter making herself comfortable in her room just  _ had _ to get her nose all up in Julie-Su's business.

“How would I even bring it up to Knuckles?” Julie-Su rolled her eyes, “Hey sweetie, your cock’s the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I’m happy to be sucking your balls 'til I’m dyeing out the greys in my hair, but what if I introduced someone else I don’t even know into this  _ just for the sake of it? _ ” She thought she had done a solid job at making Rouge’s proposition sound utterly ridiculous.

"Sounds great! Why don't you call him up now?" Rouge said with a shit-eating grin, prompting Julie-Su to slap her forehead so hard it almost echoed through the room. “It doesn’t have to be someone you don’t know or anything like that~” she winked.

It was then that Julie-Su looked at the jewel thief and saw her for the  _ utter fraud _ she was.

“Oh, I see now,” Julie-Su said, in a tone that threatened to irritate Rouge with its familiarity if she wasn’t  _ so _ fond of the echidna, “you’re trying to get a threesome with me and Knuckles, aren’t you?”

“It doesn’t have to be a threesome either,” Rouge smirked, causing Julie-Su to throw her hands up in the air as she assumed she had meant a one-on-one between the bat and the Guardian, only for the winged woman to add, "you and me could have  _ more _ than enough fun  _ just _ the two of us~"

Su’s back was to Rouge at that point, but the retired spy could tell the other woman’s face was now  _ glowing _ red.

“I do more than just steal the precious things I keep, you know,” Rouge spoke, her voice lowering sultrily, “I’m very good at…” she leaned in closer until ‘Su could feel her breath on her, “ _ appreciating _ ~” The woman before her was now a mother, but Rouge could hear her gasp like a little girl as she whispered in her ear.

“Or you know, I could always talk to Shadow and see if he minds taking you for a ride - he likes me, your chances could be higher than most,” Rouge then added, killing the mood entirely.

“Oh my  _ god, _ Rouge, you almost had me there,” Julie-Su stood up in a huff and walked to the door, shaking her head, "now come on, we're going to be late!"

“ _ Fine, fine, _ ” the treasure hunter laughed as she walked ahead of the pink echidna, before turning back to her and narrowing her eyes alluringly, “but don’t think I’ve given up the ‘hunt’ just yet, babe.” She winked at the grown woman in a  _ very _ happy relationship once more before going to be with the others, leaving ‘Su needing  _ yet another _ moment to gather herself.

“What a fucking  _ bitch, _ ” Julie-Su said, under her breath, with lust tinging her words.

**To Be Continued…?**


End file.
